Musashi
|alias = Tokyo |occupation = Housing Residents of Japan/ Tour Site for Aliens}} is the location where most of the events of the Keroro Gunso manga take place. It's a fictional city within the greater Tokyo area that includes locations and structures based on elements from the Musashino and Nishitokyo cities. Its name is based on the historical Musashi region, which covered the area of modern Tokyo, alongside the Saitama and eastern Kanagawa. In the anime, Musashi is replaced by Inner Tokyo which has counterparts for many companies and locations from all around Tokyo. Although Musashi doesn't have something as expansive as Alien Street Side 6, there's a large enough number of aliens hidden in the region that there's even a community group, alongside places like the Pokopen Hill Rest Area, where many different aliens secretly gather to rest for a bit and eat together. The Keroro (Flash Series) in its teaser trailer referenced Musashi as one of the world's famous mysterious locations, suggesting it'd take place there rather than Inner Tokyo. In the actual anime any references to the city name were avoided, however, no location exclusive to Inner Tokyo was featured there. In the first volumes of the manga, Musashi was depicted and referenced just as "Tokyo" itself, including real names of companies and locations. Even after the Musashi name is introduced, it takes a while for some of its signature traits to actually be created - the Nishizawa Tower for example only debuts in volume 10, and even so it's not named as such in a story until much later. Important Locations The Hinata's House The residence of the Hinata Family. It's a fairly large house near Okutokyo's downtown. It was actually rather cheap due to the legends about a ghost haunting it. Nishizawa Manor A giant privately owned area, home of the Nishizawa Peach Group's heiress, Momoka Nishizawa. There's a large sprawling area inside, include what's basically a forest and a small paramilitary base used by its security forces. Large gates block access to the innermost parts of the compound. Nishizawa Manor is located to the west of the Hinata's House. Nishizawa Tower A large radio tower owned by the Nishizawa Group. There's nothing particularly special about its functions, but its a signature visual trademark of Inner Tokyo's skyline and is several times the stage for various events related to aliens. Kissho Academy A large academy in Inner Tokyo, where most main human cast members study during most of the manga. Unlike in the anime, Keroro hasn't had many operations which involved the school, although he has gone there a few times for one reason or another (like when he switched bodies with Natsumi). Yotaka Elementary School The elementary school where Fuyuki and Momoka studied in the beginning of the manga. Fuyuki was the president of its Occult Club before moving to Kissho. Later in the manga, it's revealed that Tomosu took up the Occult Club, and alongside Myou he become involved with Keroro and the others when New Keroro arrives. Other Locations Kichijoji Station A railway station that is part of the real Musashino (Kichijōji Station). Wooden Horse Toy Store An old toy store that had been around for years, playing a part in Fuyuki's childhood memories. However, it closes around the beginning of the series, soon after Keroro learns about it. Coffee Specialty Store SatoJun A cafe where Aki Hinata has meetings with manga artists when working outside of Kadoyama's main building. Musashi Municipal Library Public library often used by Fuyuki for his research about aliens, cryptids and mythology. Dororo's Ninja House Dororo's and Koyuki's trap filled home, located beside the Hinata Residence. It appears normal from the outside, but even the front door is just a trap. 556's Apartment 556's cheap one room apartment in a run-down building, where he lives with his sister Lavie. Pokopen Hill Rest Area A street restaurant of sorts that's often visited by alien tourists. Even though it's hidden from human eyes, it actually has a "everyone is welcome" policy so humans are accepted there if they can find the place. Dama Zoo A Zoo where Keroro attempted to turn animals into humans in order to use them as soldiers. Dororo befriended the Tiger from this Zoo, who would later seek him out . Neo-Inokashira Park A renovated version of the real Inokashira Park, located in Musashino, where Musashi's biggest Halloween party takes place and the Keroro Platoon meets Alisa for the first time. Akaume Highway A street that leads to the borders of Musashi. It's located near Fuyuki's usual path from school, but he usually doesn't go through it . The Hometown Historical Museum is located here. Seven Princes AquaHouse Furonagan Institute A large bathhouse located near the Hinata's. It has various services in addition to the bath itself, like massages. The name is a reference to the Flanagan Institute from the original Gundam series . Gallery Inner tokoyo.png|The city shown in the Flash anime. Kamehami HAAAAA.png|A model of Musashi made by Keroro. Time out we weren't playing soccer.png References Category:Locations in Keroro Gunso Category:Manga series